84x
by ardsmair
Summary: Tja, irgendwie läßt mich das Thema Abschluß bzw. Weihnachtsball nicht los...totaler Fluff, aber lest selbst...


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Weder die Charaktere, noch die Storyline, denn die gibt's hier auch schon en Masse. Aber das ist jetzt mal meine Sichtweise…;-)

Warnung: absoluter Fluff. Alle total OOC und HBP existiert nicht!

Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mit dem Thema Abschlussball habe, aber es scheint mich nicht loszulassen. (grins)

**84x**

„Es wird auch heute nicht funktionieren" die belustigte Stimme von Blaise Zabini drang an sein Ohr. Der große, gut aussehende, dunkelhaarige Magier lehnte an einer der Säulen in der große Halle und betrachte gelangweilt die tanzende Menge. Sein blondes Gegenstück, an den die Worte gerichtet gewesen waren zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Ein Versuch ist es Wert" erwiderte er lahm.

„ Der Wievielte ist es dann, Malfoy?" ein leises Lachen schwang bei Zabini's Worten mit.

„ Ich glaube, ich habe beim 12. Versuch aufgehört zu zählen." War die grimmige Antwort.

Die Augen des Blonden, der in seinem Aussehen Zabini nicht nachstand, waren auf eine Person fixiert. Er beobachte sie. Wie sie tanzte und sich amüsierte. Sie sah einfach wunderschön in ihrem Mitternachtsblauen Abendkleid aus, das nur von dünnen Spaghettiträgern an seinem Platz gehalten wurde.

Unter ihren Schulroben fiel es nie auf, dass sie eine sensationelle Figur hatte. Die sonst so ungebändigten Locken waren locker hochgesteckt. Einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und umschmeichelten jetzt ihr herzförmiges Gesicht. Wann hatte sie sich eigentlich in eine solche Schönheit verwandelt?

Ihm war es erst viel zu spät aufgefallen. Und nun hatte das Wiesel die Ballkönigin erobert. Draco Malfoy hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Oder das Wiesel. Oder doch lieber sich selbst?

Nicht dass er es nicht versucht hatte sie zu erobern. Um genau zu sein 83 Mal! Er hatte Zabini eben belogen. Er wusste die Anzahl seiner gescheiterten Versuche sehr genau. Er hatte alles probiert. Von Arroganz über Erpressung bis hin zu Freundlichkeit (völlig „Unmalfoyhaft"!). Alles was sie tat, war ihn auflaufen zu lassen.

Er würde es einmal noch versuchen. Ein letztes Mal. Sein Stolz war eh schon im Eimer. Spätestens seit die halbe Schule seine Balz mitbekam. Anfangs hatte er es noch heimlich versucht, aber irgendwann war sein Verhalten aufgefallen und jetzt liefen sogar schon Wetten, ob er es schaffen würde oder nicht.

Nun ja, an den Wetten war er auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Eigentlich hatte das ganze mit einer Wette zwischen ihm und Zabini begonnen. Er hatte sich gebrüstet jedes Mädchen bekommen zu können ( Feuerwiskey und ein megagroßes Ego sind nicht immer eine gute Kombination!) und Zabini, die falsche Schlange hatte die Wette vorgeschlagen. Erst als Draco schon eingeschlagen hatte, hatte sein angeblich bester Freund den Namen des Mädchens genannt.

Ungefähr nach dem 1. Drittel seiner gescheiterten Versuche, machte er sich das erste Mal Gedanken um das Mädchen. Spätestens nach dem 2. Drittel seiner gescheiterten Versuche hatte er sich dann eingestanden, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte. In den letzten Wochen, war er dann bereit gewesen, sich einzugestehen, dass diese Gefühle tiefer gingen, als verletzter Stolz oder eingeschnapptes Ego. Er hielt nichts davon sich selbst zu belügen.

Eben daher wusste er auch, wie Hoffungslos die Lage eigentlich war. Und es tat weh. Sie so ausgelassen zu sehen, wie sie in Wiesels Armen lag und lachte und strahlte. Was würde er nur für so ein Lächeln geben, dass ihm galt?

„Wenn du sie weiter so anstarrst, musst du damit rechnen von Sankt Potter oder dem Wiesel verprügelt zu werden" schnarrte Zabini an seinem Ohr.

Draco zuckte zusammen und sah seinen Freund aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an: „ Was soll's, dann kann ich mich eventuell abreagieren und vielleicht appelliere ich damit wenigstens an ihr Mitleid?"

„Malfoy, das ist erbärmlich!"

„Ich weiß" seufzte er „ aber ich weiß langsam nicht mehr was ich machen soll".

„ Fordere sie zum Tanzen auf."

„Ich soll was?"

„ Sie. Zum. Tanzen. Auffordern" erwiderte Blaise, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

„ Herrgott, Draco! Mehr als „Nein" sagen kann sie nicht" _Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wäre es das erste Mal _dachte der dunkelhaarige.

Doch gerade als Draco den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung gemacht hatte, sah er wie sie an der Hand des Wiesels nach draußen gezogen wurde. Einem inneren Drang nachgebend folgte er ihnen. Bei den Gewächshäusern blieben sie stehen und Draco versteckte sich hinter einer hohen Hecke. So konnte er nicht gesehen werden, hatte aber selber einen guten Überblick und konnte vor allen Dingen alles gut hören.

Was er allerdings zu sehen bekam, ließ ein Gefühl der Übelkeit und Wut in ihm hochsteigen.

Das Wiesel küsste sie!

„Äh das war…."

„Furchtbar?" fragte Ron.

„Na ja, furchtbar ist etwas zu krass ausgedrückt" erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. „ Aber es war als würde ich…"

„Deinen Bruder küssen? So fühlte es sich jedenfalls für mich an, als würde ich Ginny küssen!" Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. „Weißt du, ich hab immer gedacht, du und ich wären füreinander bestimmt. Aber dieser Kuss hat mir gerade gezeigt, dass wir wohl wirklich nur gute Freunde bleiben sollten, oder?" fragend blickte Ron das Mädchen an seiner Seite an.

„Weißt du Ron, vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen um Parkinson kümmern" meinte sie mit einem leicht hinterlistigen Grinsen. „Waaas?"

„Glaubst du ich hätte deine Blicke in ihre Richtung nicht bemerkt? Abgesehen davon, seit sie nicht mehr permanent an Malfoys Seite hängt, hat sie sich ganz gut gemacht, oder?" Der belustigte Unterton blieb nicht unbemerkt und Rons Ohren verfärbten sich leicht rosa, was sich fürchterlich mit seiner Haarfarbe biss!

„ Warum hast du nichts gesagt, wenn du diese Blicke bemerkt hast?" grummelte er betreten.

„ Oh ich dachte, mit deinem Dickschädel würdest du es nie zugeben, dass du sie magst. Also musste ich härtere Geschütze auffahren" grinste sie.

„Der Kuss?"

„Yep! Ich dachte, wenn du merkst, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlt, dann kommst du vielleicht von selber darauf."

„ Und du? Seid wann weißt du, dass es mit uns nicht funktionieren würde" fragte Ron neugierig.

„Oh, äh…tja, ich denke ungefähr um Halloween ist es mir klar geworden. Da hast du auch angefangen Parkinson…"

„Pansy" warf er ein, „ ihr Name ist Pansy"!

„Also gut, Pansy, diese Blicke zuzuwerfen."

„Und das war der Auslöser?"

„Könnte man so sagen" wich sie aus.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Rat befolgen" meinte Ron. „Ich glaube, ich geh wieder rein und fordere sie zum Tanzen auf. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und sie gibt mir keinen Korb." Er grinste. „Apropos Korb, der wievielte ist es jetzt eigentlich bei Malfoy?"

„Ach Ron glaubst du ich habe sie alle gezählt?" lachte sie und hoffte dabei, dass er nicht das leichte Schwanken in ihrer Stimme bemerkt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich frage mich langsam, ob er es nicht doch ernst meint. Ich meine, er ist sogar mir und Harry gegenüber etwas, äh ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, netter? geworden." Ron sah sie prüfend an.

„Malfoy? Es ernst meinen? Ich bitte dich Ron!" wieder lachte sie. Diesmal vielleicht ein kleines bisschen atemlos. Hinter der Hecke krümmte sich Draco ein wenig unter ihren Worten. _Bei Merlin er war doch kein Monster_?

„Na ja, ich meine ja nur, denk einfach mal darüber nach. Ich geh jetzt rein, kommst du mit?" Ron hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sich noch ein paar Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur lösten. „Nein, geh schon mal voraus. Ich brauch noch ein paar Minuten für mich."

Er nickte verstehend und ging dann in Richtung Eingang davon.

„Genug gehört und gesehen, Malfoy?" fragte sie maliziös lächelnd.

Er trat aus dem Schatten hervor. „ Wie lange weißt du schon, dass ich hier stehe?" fragte er.

„Lange genug" sie kam langsam mit schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Wusste sie, wie sexy sie aussah?

„Was ist, willst du es nicht noch ein 84stes Mal versuchen?" dabei legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen konnte sie fühlen, wie schnell und hart sein Herz pochte. Sie blickte auf zu ihm: „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich in die Halle zurück begleitest und mich zum Tanzen aufforderst?"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Oder meinte sie es ernst? Er versuchte in ihren Augen die Antwort zu lesen, aber diese blieben rätselhaft und unergründlich. Schließlich nickte er nur und nahm ihre Hand. Schweigend gingen sie zusammen in die große Halle zurück, wo das Fest anscheinend gerade seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Gerade fing ein langsamer Song an und er nahm sein letzten Mut zusammen, verscheuchte sein letztes bisschen Stolz und fragte das Mädchen an seiner Seite leise: „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen und sie ließ ihn einen kleinen Moment zappeln, bevor sie nickte und ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche zog. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen! Träumte er oder war sie verhext worden? 83 gottverdammte Male hatte er versucht sie für sich zu gewinnen! 83 Mal war er gescheitert! 83 Mal hatte er sich gefragt, warum er sich so zum Affen machte! Und jetzt beim 84sten Mal hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal angesehen, als könnte alles Möglich sein!

_**Last dance  
last dance for love  
yes, it's my last change  
for romance tonight**_

"Warum jetzt?" fragte er sie leise, während er sie in seinem Armen hielt, als wäre sie der kostbarste und zerbrechlichste Schatz auf der Welt.

"Vielleicht weil ich zum dem Schluß gekommen bin, dass 84 eine große Anzahl an Versuchen ist. Vielleicht weil ich irgendwann entdeckt habe, dass du ein Mensch bist und kein Frettchen. Vielleicht, weil ich in diesem Schuljahr das erste Mal bemerkt habe, wie sexy du bist."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Dann bereitete sich langsam ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und sie hielt den Atem an! Das war das erste ehrliche und von tiefen Gefühlen geprägte Lächeln, dass sie je an ihm gesehen hatte. Und sie war der Auslöser! _Hätte ich das vorher gewußt, hätte ich ihm schon eher nachgegeben_, dachte sie grummelnd.

_**I need you, by me,  
beside me, to guide me,  
to hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad**_

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Verzückung.

"Abgesehen von den ersten 3 wichtigen Gründen, war da natürlich noch eine _winzige_ Nebensächlichkeit" meinte sie mit einem hinterlisten Lächeln.

"Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Na ja, die Wetten standen 1:500 , dass du es an diesem Abend endlich schaffst mich zu erobern und 3x Mal darfst du raten, wer auf diesen Termin einen hohen Betrag gewettet hat" grinste sie selbstzufrieden.

Er blieb abrupt und geschockt stehen. " Du hast was?" er konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie sah ihn an: " Natürlich habe ich darauf gewettet. Du hast schließlich mit dem Mist angefangen und ich denke ich habe dir damit eine Lehre erteilt, nicht mit mir zu spielen. Und jetzt küß mich endlich, du Idiot, darauf warte ich schließlich schon das ganze Schuljahr" schloß sie lächelnd.

Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen folgte er ihrem Befehl. Nun ja, für den "Idioten" würde er sich noch rächen, aber das hatte Zeit. Erst einmal genoss er diesen Kuss, auf den er und sie so lange gewartet hatten.

"Granger, du hättest in Slytherin einsortiert werden sollen" murmelte er an ihrem Ohr.

"Ich heiße Hermione. Du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen. Pärchen reden sich normalerweise mit Vornamen oder Kosenamen an" grinnste sie.

Er lachte und wirbelte sie übermütig über die Tanzfläche. Eins wußte er mit Bestimmtheit: mit Hermione Granger an seiner Seite würde sein Leben alles andere als Langweilig werden.

_**So let's dance, the last dance  
let's dance, the last dance  
let's dance, this last dance tonight**_

Immer noch an die gleiche Säule gelehnt beobachtete Blaise Zabini seinen besten Freund. _Na endlich_, dachte er. Dann seufzte er auf. Er hatte heute Nacht eine Menge Geld verloren. Zeit sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwiskey in Selbstmitleid zu baden.

A/N Leute so etwas entsteht, wenn man zuviel Donna Summer hört und dabei auch noch Tee mit Rum trinkt...lol

ach ja, da unten gibt es ein lustiges Knöpfchen und wenn Ihr das drückt, könnt Ihr auch was schreiben...;-)


End file.
